The present invention has for its objective to provide a simpler and more efficient harrow of the type which includes two pivotally connected gang disc units and attendant adjusting means. More particularly, it is an object of the invention to simplify the means for adjusting the operative angle between the leading and trailing pivoted harrow units and for shifting them into parallel locked relationship for transport.
Another object and feature of the invention is to provide an improved, simplified and more efficient arrangement for shifting the harrow bodily between its transport and soil working positions in relation to a towing vehicle, such as a farm tractor.
In this latter connection, the rear harrow unit is equipped with a pair of transport wheels having power means to raise and lower them relative to the rear unit. The front harrow unit is equipped with a pivoted drawbar and associated power means to swing the drawbar on a transverse horizontal pivot axis relative to the front unit. When the drawbar is depressed, a draft tongue carried by it bears down on the hitch of the towing vehicle and the resulting reaction raises the front harrow unit. Two fluid circuits are involved, one for the raising and lowering of the harrow and one for adjusting the angle between the front and rear harrow assemblies or units.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.